


Two Oblivious Guys In A Tree

by Chaos_In_A_Bag



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Crush, Chuunin Exams, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gaara is Bad at Feelings (Naruto), I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_In_A_Bag/pseuds/Chaos_In_A_Bag
Summary: Izuku has no clue where he is. Or what 'Sunakagure' is. It'll be fine.Gaara met some guy, and then let him stay at his house because why not. And then he caught feelings.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Midoriya Izuku, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. I Have No Clue Where I Am But I'm In Love So It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I ship it but they're going to kiss so ha. Not this chapter tho.

It was what one would call unusual for Gaara to feel anything remotely positive for any living being.

Other than cats. Cats are wonderful.

But he saw a confused boy walking down the streets of Suna, and he knew as soon as he saw his kind face and warm eyes that he wanted to be friends.

Alas, Gaara didn't do anything about it, because not even the kindest boy in the world would want to be friends with a monstrosity such as he.

It was the unkind truth of the world.

So the boys never did speak as friends.

Not at first, anyways.

\--

Izuku didn't remember how he got there.

He knew who he was, that he went to UA, was attacked during hero training, taken into a portal, probably Kurogiri, then laying on a sand dune in the middle of nowhere.

He did find a city, but it was small enough to be called a town. He could clearly feel someone watching him, and it was a boy, around Izuku's age, with fluffy red hair, black marks around his eyes, a scar in the symbol for love on his forehead, and cold aqua eyes.

He smiled slightly, and hurried on, face contorted in panic.

How was he supposed to get home?

\--

Gaara saw the kind boy smile at him.

A smile, albeit a small and stressed one, just for him. For someone to even glance at a monster like him would cause them to rush away, worried for their lives.

He could tell the boy was hurrying away from Gaara, but not because he was the monster that he was.

The green haired boy was looking for something, getting more and more panicked as time went on.

Though, should he try and pursue the lost boy?

He attempted to follow, maybe see what he was looking for, but he'd turned.

"Gosh darn it," Gaara muttered. He should have known. Even though he was a stranger, the small act of betrayal hurt.

\--

Izuku had turned a corner when he realized the redhead was staring at him, and with the weight of his nerves pressing down on his heart and mind, he couldn't bear something else blocking any rational thoughts.

But he frowned when he realized the bitter looking boy had seemed like he wanted to say something.

Izuku grit his teeth and took a deep breath, willing his panic to go away.

It was shoved into the back of his head.

He decided to find the red haired boy, and calmly walked out of the alleyway.

He concentrated on not accidentally tripping, falling, and dying as he slowly walked to the retreating figure of the bitter looking redhead.

Izuku sped up, and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

He saw him turn around quickly, eyes like fire and ice and sand sand swirling around him.

The redhead calmed when he saw that it was merely Izuku standing there, not a killer.

Izuku smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"This might sound strange but do you know where and when this is? I don't think I'm where I'm supposed to be and to be honest I might be hallucinating so I'm sorry but I do need to know where I am and I'm sorry to bother you but I-"

"Sunakagure," the red haired boy answered blankly. "November 23, 2134."

Izuku grinned.

"Thank you-" he paused. "What's your name?"

\--

Gaara blinked when he heard the soft boy asking for his name. Why would a ray of sunlight and joy want a monster's name?

"Gaara." He internally slapped himself. "What's yours?" Good gosh, Gaara hasn't spoken to anyone new in years.

"Izuku Midoriya!" said the boy. "But you can call me Deku! All my friends do! And enemies, actually- actually everyone calls me Deku."

Gaara almost smirked at Deku's nervous rambling.

"Deku," he repeated. It rolled off his tongue, in a somewhat unpleasant way. "No offense-" when has Gaara ever said no offense?- "but doesn't that mean useless?"

Gaara could tell Izuku's face got red.

"Well, my childhood best friend gave me that name- but then another friend said it sounded like Dekiru, which means you can do it, so it's motivating, I guess?" The green haired boy looked embarrassed.

"You looked lost," Gaara decided to say. "Are you new?"

Izuku cringed internally. What was he supposed to say?

"Yeah, I'm new here," was all he said. "I don't exactly have a place to stay though." Izuku by no means wanted to hint at anything.

"Where did you come frome?" Gaara asked.

"Musutafu, Japan," he responded. The redhead looked confused.

"Oh."

\--

Izuku blushed, realizing he'd never heard of Sunakagure, and that Gaara probably never heard of Musutafu.

"Well, you've probably never heard of it, but to be honest I've never heard of 'Sunakagure' either, so this is really awkward-"

"It's- it's fine."

Gaara thought a moment. He never had heard of Musutafu, or Japan for that matter. And he did want to see Deku again. Suna was a small place, but it was easy to lose someone.

"You said you didn't have a place to say," Gaara murmured. Holy crud, his mouth was disobeying him. He looked up at Deku. "You can stay at my place for a bit."

Izuku looked somewhat shocked.

"Apologies, was I out of place?" When has Gaara ever apologized for anything- actually, nevermind, he never cared enough to apologize.

Deku shook his head. "No, I was just- surprised, I suppose." He smiled brightly. It hurt Gaara's eyes. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to!"

Gaara nodded. "Then follow me, I'll take you to my house."

\--

It was a very large house.

Izuku blinked in surprise, but followed.

"Being the son of the Kazekage has it's perks," Gaara said. Must've noticed his subtle shock, then.

Izuku noted that, then realized-

"What in the heck is a Kazekage?"

Gaara looked at him like he was stupid.

"The leader of the village." Izuku nodded like he knew what the heck was happening, even though he didn't.

"Right." A pause. "This is a village?"

"Get the fridge inside," Gaara merely said, dragging him by the wrist through the door. Izuku stared at his hand on his arm and hoLY COW WERE THEY KINDA HOLDING HANDS-

Gaara quickly let go, holding his hand to his side in a fist.

"I apologise," he said.

Izuku shook his head, smiling nervously.

"It's fine."

\--

"It's fine," said Izuku.

Gaara frowned slightly, without knowing it.

"Is something wrong?" He shook his head, wondering why such a kind boy would care about him.

"Why would it be fine?" Why in the hECK WAS HE TALKING SHUT UP-

Izuku tilted his head to the side.

"You dragged me into a- into a house. I won't get of-offended or anything." He was waving his hands in front of him.

"But-" Gaara thought. Did he know? Why wouldn't he know, he didn't even know what a Kazekage was.

"I'd like to tell you something," Gaara said instead of, "bUt I'm A sAnD rAcCoOn ThInG lMaOoO."

"What, you're gay?" Izuku guessed. Gaara blinked. "I-it's fine if you're gay Gaara, I don't- I don't care."

"What? No, I was gonna say-"

"OTO-CHAN! OMG DID YOU BRING A BOY HOME DAMN IT I OWE KANKURO TEN BUCKS-"

Gaara glared at his overly energetic older sister, Temari.

"I-I'M SORRY MISS," yelled Deku, bowing comically. "I HAD NOWHERE TO GO SO GAARA-SENPAI SAID I COULD STAY AT HIS HOUSE FOR A BIT-"

"Senpai?" asked Temari with a smirk.

Gaara glared at her. She was unfazed.

"Well, as long as you two don't end up together, I won't owe Kankuro ten bucks." Izuku's face turned bright pink and he covered his it with his hands.

"WITH UTMOST RESPECT, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." He was lying. Gaara could tell. His heart was racing, based off of the hecking millions of grains of sand that was stuck on him.

Though, he was flustered enough that he could have said "the sky is blue" and it would have seemed like he was lying.

"Break up and date my dear brother," Temari commanded.

"Temari." She looked at Gaara, and decided to back off.

"Sorry Oto-chan." And she was gone.

"I. . . apologize for her rambunctious behavior." Izuku smiled. It made Gaara's heart flutter.

"It's okay, she reminds me of my b-best friend." He scratched the back of his head. "What were you going to tell me? I felt the need to quote South Park, so-sorry for interrupting."

Gaara nodded. South Park was an art and a miracle of intense pain and joy.

"It's okay, I was going to say-" what would he say? Would Deku say he was a monster? A creature of death and despair? What would his reaction be?- "I'm a jinchuriki of Shukaku the sand demon." He glanced up at Izuku's reaction. Curse his oversharing habit.

"T-to be completely ho-honest, I don't have t-the foggiest what that- what that means." He paused. "It sounds important, though."

Gaara sighed.

"Good." He turned to lead Deku to where he'd be staying. Whispering, he said, "then you can't call me a monster."

\--

"What?" Izuku followed him. "Did you say something?"

Gaara shook his head and continued to walk somewhere.

"Well, where are- are we going?"

"Where you'll be staying," he responded. Izuku nodded, even though Gaara couldn't see it. He felt his face turn bright red, though he didn't know why.

Eventually (gosh that house was big-), they made it to a room.

Gaara leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed. The room was neat, with a weird pumpkin bucket laying in the corner. Izuku payed it no mind.

Gaara walked into the room and picked up the container thingy, and slung it across his back. The thing looked like a potato, kind of.

"It's a gourd," Gaara explained. "It keeps sand inside it." Izuku nodded.

"I th-thought it was a potato," he said stupidly. He saw Gaara's lips twitch up, and felt his face get hot. He decided it was from embarrassment.

"Right, well," oh gosh Gaara thought he was an idiot darn it- "you'll sleep here, this is technically my room but I can't sleep or else I'll kill everyone so that's nice-"

Izuku saw the redhead stiffen and glance at him.

"I'm g-going to assume you didn't- didn't mean to say that?"

Gaara nodded and bit his bottom lip. Izuku noted the pain in his eyes. It broke his heart slightly. But his habit got the better of him.

"You mentioned that you were a jinchuriki, and although I have no clue what that means, it has something to do with a demon called Shukaku, which might have something to do with your sand quirk- but why would a demon have anything to do with a quirk? Unless it's like Tokoyami, but Dark Shadow is a quirk herself and doesn't have any other sort of power-"

"What are you talking about?" ask Gaara monotonously. Izuku jumped and yelped.

"I'm sorry- analyzing quirks is my habit!"

"What in the flying fridge is a quirk?"

Izuku cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean? A quirk, been in humanity since 2014, everyone has one." Izuku paused. "Most of the population has one."

Gaara glared at him.

"Don't tease me, what is a quirk."

\--

Gaara knew he wasn't lying, or rather, he believed it was true.

Nobody had a "quirk."

And Deku hadn't responded yet.

Gaara sighed.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

Wow. In the whole time Gaara's lived, nobody has ever spoken to him like that.

Definitely out of fear.

Which means that the green haired boy wasn't afraid of a monster like him.

He wasn't afraid.

And Gaara was confused as fudge.

Gaara watched the color drain from Deku's face.

"What if- no, Kurogiri isn't that powerful- what if he was? What if- what even happened, anyways? How did I find him in the first place? Why don't I remember? How am I going to get home anyways? Oh god Kacchan may be a horrible person but he's going to kill me for worrying him oh god-"

"Uhm- Deku?"

Deku popped up, his face lacking any color.

"NOTHING!" Gaara raised his eyebrows, or lack thereof.

"What are you talking about?" he asked again.

"I have no clue how I got here," Deku admitted. "Or how to get home."

Gaara sighed.

Then he walked to and sat on the bed. Deku followed.

They were sitting on the bed together, and Gaara realized how dark it was, and glanced at a clock, which said 9:30.

Gaara randomly shoved his hand out beside him, right in front of Deku.

He jumped and fell on his back on the bed.

The corners of Gaara's mouth raised slightly.

"Now get to sleep because it's almost ten."

"I go to s-sleep at like eleven," Deku protested, but got under the blankets and wrapped his arms around the pillow, hugging it.

"Why are you hugging a pillow?" Gaara asked.

"Force if habit."

"Why is it a habit?"

"I was lonely as hill since I was four, till fourteen." He laughed bitterly. "Ten years of habit don't go away easily."

"Wow." Gaara looked into Deku's eyes, and saw a mirroring loneliness. "I've been lonely since I was six. . . Nine years." Gaara saw Deku raise his eyebrows in confusion. "You win."

The redhead felt warm fuzzies when he heard Deku laugh.

He missed having friends.

He layed on the bed and they talked and laughed and shared random stories.

And then Gaara and Deku fell asleep.

. . . oH SHIT-


	2. Gosh Diddly Darn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did tell him, they said, "don't go to sleep or you'll kill everyone." What did he do? Fall asleep.
> 
> It's probably nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I'd put this on Wattpad well guess what I can't make stories on wattpad on mobile without the app but hey.
> 
> At least the story's fluffy.

Izuku vaguely recalled Gaara saying he'd kill everyone if he fell asleep.

That was a problem in itself, but there was a worse one.

He was asleep.

Tossing and turning and digging into Izuku's arm with his nails, that looked like he sharpened with sandpaper for some reason, but asleep.

Izuku panicked, because his friend was having a nightmare or something and-

He was possessed by Shukaku, right?

And if you're possessed, it takes control-

"FRIDGE!" screamed Izuku, rolling over and shaking his shoulders violently.

The gourd in the corner of the room shuddered, and sand came spilling out.

Izuku started breathing quickly, but grit his teeth in determination.

To do what, he didn't know.

. . . Wait, didn't Gaara have a sister?

Named. . . Temari?

Izuku shook his head and began lightly slapping Gaara in the face.

"WAKE UP DARN IT!"

His eyelids twitched, and Izuku sighed.

The sand was twirling all around the room.

Izuku did nothing but gasp as it began sharpening into spikes and slamming around him.

But. . . The spikes didn't hit him.

He saw them veer off course and hit the wall.

"Thank All Might-"

Gaara's eyes opened.

And they sure as heck weren't green.

\--

Gaara felt. . . Foggy.

He knew from experience that wasn't a good thing.

Shukaku had tried, or was currently trying, to take control.

He felt someone shaking him, trying to get him awake.

Probably Kankuro or Temari.

But then Gaara felt something wet on his cheek, and he didn't know what it was.

It was weird.

He tried to open his eyes, but it was too much.

He tried to move something, but he couldn't.

Gaara knew it would be catastrophic if he didn't do anything.

He could be trying to kill someone right then and if he gave up, they would die.

An innocent person would die because he was too tired.

That's pathetic and weak.

So he opened his eyes.

Deku was looking at him.

He was crying.

"OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE AWAKE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Deku pulled Gaara up and hugged him.

"Why-" Gaara stopped. What would happen if he kept talking? Would Deku abandon him? Would he want him dead? Oh god what I'd they took part in a battle to the death? Deku would surely die.

"I had to punch you in the face to wake you up. Ahm- so-sorry."

"It's- fine."

Gaara was still quite confused as to why Deku was hugging him- he was a monster, a creature of destruction and pain.

You don't hug creatures of destruction and pain.

He shrugged his shoulders, to get Deku off, his face burning.

Deku let go.

"Sorry- I like hugs," said Deku.

"Why are you bleeding?" Gaara asked.

"Well- you kind of stabbed me with sand- not that that should be a cause of concern."

"I think that's a cause of concern."

"Yeah- I think I'm going to pass out-"

"Deku, what are you talking about- OH."

Deku fell back into Gaara's arms, and he saw a spike of sand sticking out of his back.

"Shukaku did this," Gaara tried to convince himself. "Shukaku."

He tried to carry Deku in a way that wouldn't injure him even further, but decided the sand could do it since he had the muscle mass of a worm.

\--

Temari was just trying to eat breakfast.

When she heard weird noises, she decided she definitely owed Kankuro ten bucks.

Nevermind-

Gaara was trying to carry the green haired boy whose name she never got up the stairs.

The kid was crying while unconscious, and Gaara decided halfway up the stairs just to make sand get him the rest of the way.

"Temari, do you know healing jutsu?"

Temari paled.

"I- I think Kankuro does- I'm not sure-"

"Just-" Gaara took a deep breath, Temari saw his apathetic demeanor slowly cracking- "find someone who does."

Temari nodded and got up from the chair and ran upstairs, deciding Kankuro was probably in his room listening to music instead of being productive.

"KANKURO!" Temari yelled, slamming open the his door and wrinkling her nose at how absolutely disgusting his room was. "DO YOU KNOW ANY HEALING JUTSU!?"

"Yeah- why?" Kankuro asked.

"Green boi has been stabbed."

"I got contacts, stupid, I'm not colorblind anym-"

"NOT GAARA GREEN BOI JUST-" she sighed- "GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!"

Kankuro shoved off his headphones and literally jumped off the top of the stairs, stuck the landing, and looked around wildly.

"WHO DIED!?"

\--

Kankuro was listening to his favorite song, "Crazy = Genius" by Panic! At The Disco when Temari screamed like a maniac and Gaara learned feelings for once.

Green Boi was laying on the couch when Gaara asked something.

"He'll be fine, right?" he'd asked.

"Yeah, he'll be okay," Kankuro had said.

Green Boi woke up in like ten minutes, which was good because Gaara would have killed everyone in Suna if it'd been longer.

"You're wearing a lot of lipstick," Green Boi said.

Kankuro scowled.

"Oi, I saved your sorry ass, you should be thanking me."

\--

"You should be thanking me," said the boy with cat ears.

Izuku paled instantly.

"I'm sorry- thank you for saving me, by the way- hey, at least I didn't break my arms this time," he tried to joke, only to realize nobody got it.

"Right- sorry."

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uhm-, I'm Izuku- you are?"

"Kankuro," said the kid with a black sweatshirt and face paint and a weird hood.

"I'm Temari," Temari said. "Sorry about being so crazy yesterday." Izuku saw her sweat nervously. "I was a bit drunk-"

"It's okay," Izuku said. He turned to Gaara, who was leaning against a wall.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What?" Gaara said, jerking his head up.

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

Izuku saw Temari put her head in her hands and Kankuro tip his head back, screaming at the ceiling.

"Well- your eyes were black, so that wasn't good- and you did say you'd kill everyone, and something about Shu-"

"Yes. I am fine," Gaara said, probably trying to hint for Izuku to shut up because that was sensitive info or something.

Izuku didn't believe him, obviously, but it's fine. He'd ask later.

Kankuro went back upstairs, probably to his room, still silently screaming at the ceiling.

Temari followed Kankuro, but winked at either Izuku or Gaara, or both.

They looked at each other.

\--

Gaara sat down next to Deku.

It was his fault that he'd gotten hurt, he stabbed in the gosh darn back for truck's sake.

"I'm sorry for stabbing you in the back," Gaara said softly.

Deku gave headpats.

Gaara's face was probably red.

"I'm serious."

"I didn't say anything," Deku said slyly.

"You implied something, probably."

"What?"

". . . Not sure yet."

"Okay."

Gaara sighed.

"No, I-" Deku wouldn't be mad if he apologized, right? He was admitting it was his fault. Not like anything bad could happen- "I'm sorry. I stabbed you in the back with sand and now you're hurt and I'm sorry."

Deku was looking at him blankly.

"W-what!?"

"It's not your fault, Gaara-kun."

"What are you-?"

"It's not your fault," Deku said again. "It wasn't you, I'm no expert but your eyes turned black." Gaara saw Deku lace his fingers together as he shook his head. "It wasn't you."

"How do you know?" Fridge- Gaara definitely did NOT mean to say that out loud.

"Well, I d-dont think you would do- do some-something like that on purp- on purpose."

"But how do you KNOW, Deku-kun!?" Gaara felt something in his chest. His heart felt squeezed, and his stomach dropped to his knees, and he wanted to cry but also scream.

"Because you are a goOD PERSON!" Deku yelled.

"BUT WHAT IF I'M NOT!" Gaara was too far in to shut up now. "YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN ME FOR A DAY! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

\--

Izuku sighed.

"This is gonna be another Kacchan thing, isn't it," he murmured.

"What?"

"Fine." Izuku sighed. "LET'S FIGHT!"

Izuku saw Gaara blink in disbelief.

"Wow," the Green Boi said. "Sorry, it worked on Kacchan."

"Who's Kacchan?"

Izuku smiled nervously.

"He was my c-childhood fri-friend."

"The same one that called you useless?"

Izuku chuckled. "Yup, that's the one."

Gaara sighed. "He sounds like he has a superiority complex and an inferiority complex at the same time."

Izuku grinned.

"And being someone with a God complex and monster complex at the same time, I know firsthand that can be pretty catastrophic."

Izuku snickered.

\--

Deku snickered.

Gaara felt his face flush.

"Sorry for yelling at y-"

"I never thought I'd be the one to say t-this," Deku said. Oh crud did the think he was rude for being angry? Or a monster? He was a monster, but he didn't want Deku to think so!- "but h-holy crap you ap-pologize a l-lot."

"I don't want you to get mad," Gaara said defensively.

"AAH! I DON'T MEAN THAT AS A BAD THING JUST YOU APOLOGIZE MORE THAN ME AND SINCE I ONCE APOLOGIZED BECAUSE A DOG BIT SOME RANDOM PERSON, AND IT WASN'T EVEN MY DOG, THAT'S SAYING A LOT."

Gaara's mouth curled up slightly, which felt weird.

Deku grinned and gave headpats.

"You're smiling!"

Gaara let himself grin, causing Deku to grin, causing Gaara's face to get hot.

But Gaara's face fell as he heard a whisper of, "you owe me ten bucks."

Deku whirled around to face the stairs.

Gaara's eyes widened as he saw green lightning crackle around him.

Temari ran down the stairs.

"We were betting on how gay Gaara us," Temari said.

The redhead flushed and grit his teeth.

"I swear-"

"Hey Green Boi-"

"My name is still Izuku."

"I'm calling you Green Boi." Temari cleared her throat. "Anyways, do you wanna hear the events leading up to that?"

Gaara saw Deku glance at him, and he snarled slightly.

Izuku shrugged, completely disregarding the scowl on Gaara's face.

"He might kill me-" you don't know how right you are, stupid truck- "but sure!"

Temari grinned. She resembled a jackal or something. Gaara was resisting the urge to put her in a very nice sand coffin.

"Sit down, this'll take a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot and Kankuro's ability to do healing jutsu.


	3. I'M PROBABLY DYING BUT WHATEVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff
> 
> TW for suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are notes between literally every chapter so:
> 
> I own nothing except for the plot and Deku's habit of singing the lyrics of songs he doesn't know in his sleep.

"It all started when he was listening to Parents. . ." Gaara was seriously thinking about killing her, but if he did, Deku'd think he was a monster.

He was, but that's not the point.

"But while watching Haikyuu was where we knew." Temari smiled. "We wouldn't have come to that conclusion if he didn't clearly state he was in love with Nishinoya."

Gaara felt his face go red and he put his face in his hands, deliberately radiating death.

Deku and Temari paid it no mind.

"Nishinoya may be a fluffy ball of energy," Deku began, "but he has a weird obsession with Asahi."

Gaara moved his finger out of the way of his eye and looked at Deku.

"I prefer Tsukki." Deku grinned. "Guys like me have a thing for cans of salt."

Gaara grinned.

"You're like Yams," he said.

Deku nodded.

Temari coughed.

"So-sorry!" Deku yelped, looking intensely at Temari.

"Anyways, Kankuro and I only started betting when he drew a picture of drarry when he was seven-"

Gaara put his face beck into his hands.

He only looked to watch Deku chuckle cutely.

He put back his face after Deku shut up.

"One time though, when he was eight, he said in his sleep, yes he killed some people that's not really the point-"

"TEMARI!"

"Sorry, Gaara-kun! He said in his sleep something along the lines of, _fuck math_ , and then _it's canon that I'm supposed to date a rock, but screw that."_

Gaara groaned.

Deku smiled.

"Do you know why it's called canon?" he asked Gaara.

"Uhm- why?"

"Because it ruins ships."

Deku grinned. Gaara smiled slightly.

Only slightly, though.

Deku frowned, suddenly.

"He generally avoids cursing- around me at least-" Deku said. Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrows. "-and then he says 'f-fuck' in his sleep-" Temari chuckled.

"Yeah Kankuro is pretty against cursing, other than in extreme situations, _yes he cursed when you were about to die Green Boi shut up,_ I think anyways, to be honest I'm not sure." She thought for a moment. "No, I cursed and he didn't tell at me. That's what I was thinking of."

Temari smirked.

"We add another dollar to the bet every year."

Deku smiled, walked over to Temari, and whispered something in her ear.

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

Temari grinned, saying, "I'll take you up on that bet."

Deku nodded and sat back down next to Gaara.

"You idiots," the redhead said.

* * *

**That was almost 400 words so Imma just make this random scenes since I don't know what to do at this point** :D

* * *

"I've killed like, thirty people," Gaara said after Temari explained his gayness to Deku.

Deku smiled at the ceiling, arms propping up his head, laying on Gaara's bed.

"Guess I know three people my age who tried or succeeded in killing someone."

"Three?" Gaara asked.

Deku blushed.

"My friend Iida tried to kill the person who hurt his brother." Deku grinned. "Guess you could say Tensei. . . couldn't stand it."

Deku cackled. Gaara was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Deku paled.

"Oh, erm- the guy paralyzed Tensei from the waist down."

Gaara frowned.

"Sorry," Deku said. "That was distasteful."

Gaara nodded.

"I feel like I should stand up for him, but my fridge isn't running either, so I guess it's a joint issue."

Deku snickered, and Gaara smiled. Deku didn't see it.

He didn't quite know if that was good or bad.

"Who were the other two?" Gaara asked.

"You," Deku said, "and Kacchan."

"Who did he try to kill?"

* * *

Izuku wanted to lie, so badly.

He couldn't lie.

Those sea foam green eyes bore unintentionally into his soul.

"Me," he blurted.

Crap.

"He was your childhood friend with the complex?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Aah."

Izuku noticed the contemplation, the confusion, in his eyes.

"How?" Gaara asked suddenly.

Izuku was unprepared for that.

"He told me to- uhm- jump off a roof," he said, embarrassed.

It was more sad than embarrassing, but he still felt his face grow warm.

"That's cruel," said Gaara.

"Yeah," Izuku said, thinking about his first meeting with All Might. His dreams were crushed, but it's fine.

Not like it mattered too much. He got a quirk out of it, right?

Izuku chuckled nervously.

"He did get some character development, though."

"When did it happen? The roof thing."

"When we were fourteen- around this time last year, actually."

* * *

Gaara's mouth fell into a snarl.

"Nothing can change a person so fast."

"Trauma can," Deku said.

Gaara looked at him.

"What?"

"Crap, uhm-" Deku was clearly trying to make up a lie.

"You don't have to talk about it," Gaara tried to say nicely. "If you don't want."

"Oh, ah- thanks."

"Yeah."

Gaara yawned, and felt a tear streak from his eye. He wiped it away.

"Darn, I'm sad, but I'm not _that_ sad."

He looked at his hand, raised above his head.

Deku looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Gaara felt himself smile a bit, his eyes clear and unclouded, wide and happy. "Yeah, I- I think so."

* * *

Gaara looked at Izuku.

"THAT'S SO SAD BUT SO CUTE WAAAAAAAA!" Izuku screamed, eyes literally blasting tears like a fire hydrant.

"Deku what are you-"

Izuku wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and pulled him in, still screaming.

* * *

Gaara felt Deku hug him.

Needless to say, it was his first type of human contact in around twelve years, other than literally that morning. Though, he could barely remember that morning, so it didn't count.

He simply sat there, dumbstruck, as the green haired fire hydrant child hugged him, willingly.

Screaming, sure, but still.

It was his first non-Temari hug. (Again, other than that morning. We're disregarding that, remember?)

It felt nice.

He slowly moved his hand so it was on Deku's back, and then the other one.

Hugged Green Boi closer.

The boy in particular quit screaming, wiped his eyes, and seemed to smile, tucking his head into the crook of Gaara's neck.

The redhead was squeezing the life out of Deku, finally feeling the warmth of friendship.

He only cried a little bit.

* * *

**Hate to break it to you Gaara but that's a bit more than friendship you're feeling. ONTO THE NEXT SCENE!**

* * *

Deku was asleep.

Gaara was not asleep, for obvious reasons.

And he was scared.

Scared he'd fall asleep again and hurt Deku.

If he did, he'd snap.

He'd try to hurt everyone around him, or run away, or do something.

Something to make himself be. . . not a burden.

Deku doesn't deserve anything that happens or has happened to him. Gaara, after exactly one day of knowing him, knew it.

Deku was kind.

Just like Gaara used to be.

Deku is the kind of person to hand someone a ball that they dropped, and let it slide off his back if they ran away from him because he has all the friends he needs because if his kindness.

He's the kind of person who, if he accidentally hurt someone, would apologise profusely and give them medicine and stuff, and if they shut the door in his face, he'd shrug and set the bag down, walking away to his loyal friends.

It was probably unrealistic and unreasonable, because nobody would be able to let that slide off their back.

Can knives slide off your back?

No.

Neither can that, so.

Deku was muttering in his sleep, and upon closer inspection, it was something along the lines of, "if I could kill you, I would, but it's frowned upon in all fifty states."

Lyrics from Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off.

"Why does he even know that song-?" Gaara murmured, poking his arm in a kind of weird manner.

"Huh. . . Oh, hi Senpai," said Deku.

"Don't call me that. Do you know the song Wolf In Sheep's Clothing?"

"No. . . Why?"

Gaara blinked.

"Are there people you'd like to murder?"

"Yeah, why?"

Gaara blinked again.

"Because you said the words, if I could kill you I would but it's frowned upon in all fifty states."

Deku smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I was dreaming about Kacchan."

"Quick question. . ." Gaara began. "Do you actually want him dead?"

Deku thought for a moment.

"No, I- I don't think I do." Gaara raised his lack of eyebrows for an explanation.

"He's a piece of trash, sure, but he still has a life, family and friends that look up to him and love him and think he's the world-" he paused. "The selfish wants or needs of a person doesn't give anyone permission to destroy any of that."

Gaara felt his heart soften to the contemplative boy.

"If by some mysterious circumstances he were to die, though, I'd only cry for a day and be done with it."

Gaara's face broke into a smile.

"That sounds right."

Deku smirked.

Gaara froze when he realized his hand was reaching out toward Deku.

"Gaara-kun, what are you-"

The redhead felt Deku's fluffy green hair under his fingertips.

Deku turned seventeen shades of red.

"GAARA-KUN WHAT ARE YOU-"

"You're kind of cute," he said. "Like a bunny."

Gaara's face was tinted pink.

Deku fainted.

"Oh-"

* * *

**That one paragraph was the deepest thing I've ever written and probably ever will write. You have witnessed history, my friend. Now go, be productive. Yes reading this counts as productive considering I find writing it to be productive as well.**

* * *

Izuku sat up quickly, his face pink. He was unsure why.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

His mouth went dry and the moisture went to his hands, and they started sweating.

"I- um- you- I- we- that was- uhm- r-rock m-m-music?"

Gaara stared at him.

"Are you dying?"

Izuku checked the pulse on his neck.

It was going way too fast to be normal.

"Probably," he said.

"Can I-?"

"Ahm- yeah. Sure."

Gaara placed his pointer and middle finger on the side of Izuku's neck.

It felt sparky.

"It seems to be going faster. . . You're sweating."

Izuku wiped his forehead. It was a bit damp.

"Oh- it- it's probably nothing- I'll be fine-" He did a nervous laugh, irrationally aware of his contact with his uhm-

Friend.

Gaara's face fell slightly.

"Frick," he said.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Izuku.

"N-no."

He took his hand back, his pretty eyes wide.

"G-Gaara-kun- what are you-"

"Friiick-" the redhead said, dragging out the "rick."

Izuku was confused, but then his eyes widened in realization.

"Gaara-kun what are you cursing- not that that counts as cursing I just don't know what to call it- about?"

Gaara stared at his hand.

Izuku looked at the hand he was looking at.

"Is there something wrong with your hand?"

Gaara shook his head, red hair kind of floating outwards in an adorable way-

"OH MY GOD SHUT THE HECK UP!" Izuku screamed, slapping himself in the face.

"DEKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Gaara.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHY NOT!?"

"BECAUSE I'M AN IDIOT!"

Temari walked into the bedroom, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to have to owe twenty dollars am I?" she asked.

"NO MISS!" both Deku and Gaara screamed.

Temari rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Mkay. Imma go watch Dragon Ball and turn on music to full volume, just in case."

Izuku fell onto the floor from the bed.

Gaara reached out to catch him, and failed.

"Yeah," said Temari. "You do your thing."

* * *

**Just learned how to do line breaks :3**

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> (This is also on FFN and Wattpad)  
> (I own nothing but the plot and how cutely insane Temari is)


End file.
